


To bind our fortunes, damn what the stars own

by unburnttkhaleesi



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Witcher AU, but my brain went dry and i wanted to finish it, idk this got away from me, mostly off the games, tad bit of smut, wasn't too happy with the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unburnttkhaleesi/pseuds/unburnttkhaleesi
Summary: Her eyes though go to the two swords on her back, the potions at her belt and the glint of a medallion under her sodden cloak. Dani does a once over of the man, same swords, same potions, same medallion- but cat like eyes. They weren’t just regular adventures, they were witchers and Dani had never seen witchers before.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie, Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma
Comments: 11
Kudos: 161





	To bind our fortunes, damn what the stars own

**Author's Note:**

> 25 pages later and here we go, but first a bit of Witcher lore for those going into this without knowing.
> 
> A Witcher: A witcher, is someone who has undergone extensive training, ruthless mental and physical conditioning, and mysterious rituals (which take place at "witcher schools" such as Kaer Morhen) in preparation for becoming an itinerant monster slayer for hire. They posses minor magical skills
> 
> Trial of the Grasses- Trial of the grasses or herbs was an incredibly painful trial to which young witcher apprentices were subjected. It required the consumption of special alchemical ingredients known as "the grasses" and affected the physiology of the subject.
> 
> The Law of Surprise: is a custom as old as humanity itself. The Law dictates that a man saved by another is expected to offer to his savior a boon whose nature is unknown to one or both parties. In most cases, the boon takes the form of the saved man's firstborn child, conceived or born without the father's knowledge.
> 
> Nightwraiths: are born of moonlight, wind and the earth cooling after the heat of the day. They rise above the ground and whirl in a mad dance, which should not be seen by any mortal. If caught peeping, the mortal is blinded by moonlight, then taken into the circle and forced to dance until he expires, at times becoming a nightwraith himself.

It was one of those nights, wet and bitter. It was so cold that even while Dani was inside the warm air of the tavern, she felt a chill in her bone. She went between two of the last patrons, pouring them their ale and listening to their sad tales. The old man claimed to once be old monster slayers, they told her how they went on adventures all over. Killing the things that went bump in the night from the corpse eating ghouls to the wrights that haunted towns and homes, they killed them all, they said and now they were much to old to do so. Dani could only smile in pity as she listened to the men reminisce about their glory days. As the ale dried up, the two men wandered into the night and Dani could only hope the travelers would make it out of the village in one piece. Night was when she came, night was when she roamed the streets to look for her next victim and she warned the two travelers that much, but the only laughed as they put their coin onto the oak bar. “We’re professionals, darling.” The one slurred as they went off into the night. She knew by now that their bodies would show up the next morning, floating in the lake.

She’s about to close up for the night, lock the door since she would be showing up soon when the door of the tavern blows up and the strong wind makes the damp leaves tumble in. Dani panicked, thinking that she had the time wrong. This might be the last time anyone would see her alive, she’d be in the lake by morning, another victim of The Lady.

However, it wasn’t the Lady of the Lake, no, it was a tall man with a short woman at his side. They are both soaked through to the bone from the heavy rainfall and are arguing rather loudly.

“Oh yes, look who found the tavern.” The woman hisses from under her cloak. “I did and what did I have to do, come on, Owen, what did I have to do?”

“Ask for directions.” The tall man mumbles dropping his head.

“Ah, yes, ask for some fucking directions!” The woman almost shouts. “Fancy that, after wandering around all day, that’s all we had to do. Could have died in those woods.” She adds with a grumble

Dani clears her throat, letting the bickering pair know they were not alone, and they pause to look at her. “I need to get by you and lock the door,” She tells them. “I recommend you stay here until sunup; she’ll be walking soon.”

The two allow her to pass and she pushes down a large bar, locking the door and keeping them alive for the other night. When she turns around, she notices that the strangers have their hoods down now. The man is rather large, a bit menacing, but his friendly smile eases her worry and the woman? Well she was beautiful even with her soaked hair sticking to her face. The gentle curve of her jaw, soft lips and those dark green eyes that reminded Dani of the forest at sunset. There was an instant pull to her, Dani can feel it, an attraction. It’s the golden specks around her pupil in her forest green eyes. She’s enchanting and she notices Dani’s lingering gaze. Her eyes though go to the two swords on her back, the potions at her belt and the glint of a medallion under her sodden cloak. Dani does a once over of the man, same swords, same potions, same medallion- but cat like eyes. They weren’t just regular adventures, they were witchers and Dani had never seen witchers before.

But she heard of them. They weren’t just regular monster hunters, no- they were professionals and as some would say, an abomination of magic and man. These two however, didn’t seem like abomination and if anyone knew anything about abominations, it would be Dani. She’d been called one all her life. These two though, they could help stop The Lady’s rein of terror and maybe that’s why they were here. “Do you both need a room to stay for the night?” Dani asks. “Maybe a hot bath before you catch your death?”

The pair share a look before the woman speaks. “Two separate rooms if you have them and if you don’t, I’ll take the room, he’ll sleep under the bar.”

“You know, I’m still your mentor.” The man tries to remind her in authoritative tone which makes the woman laugh. “So disrespectful, that one.” He points a thumb at her. “But since we are strangers, we should introduce ourselves. I’m Owen, this is Jamie.”

“I’m Danielle, well Dani- I’m Dani.” She introduces herself. “And you are both in luck, we do have two rooms actually, we have a lot of rooms. Not many people visit here or stay for that matter.”

The two witchers share a look before they follow her lead. She opens the first room for Owen who politely passes on the bath, but the woman takes her up on it. Dani does catch one of the doors to a room opens and two pairs of eyes peaking out. Flora and Miles of course, up and about and ever so curious when travelers pass through. The woman catches sight of them too, giving them a wink when she hears their audible whoa at the sight of the swords on her back. Dani sends them a glare though and they both pull back and shut their door, she’ll tuck them in once she’s done. “Here is your room, I’ll just prepare the water for your bath and be right back.”

The woman gives her a mumbled thank you as she begins to take off her gear and Dani closes the door over before making her way to the children’s room whose door is still a bit open. “Hey,” She creaks the door open to find them, still on the floor, attempting to catch a look at their travelers. “You should both be sleeping.”

“We can’t” Flora’s sweet voice speaks out as Dani lifts her up and take’s Miles by the hand. “We got frightened when we heard the door open and we thought-”

“We thought The Lady got you too.” Miles tells her and Dani gives them a sympathetic look as she tucks them back in. Dani sits at the edge of the bed and moves his dark hair out of his eyes.

“I promised you and I promised your parents that I would always be here. Now goodnight, the both of you. I’ll see you in the morning.” She gives them an extra tuck before getting up from the bed and going into the kitchen, taking the already heated water she planned on using for herself into her guest’s room. She gives the already ajar door a gentle knock. “Come in.” The Lady Witcher’s soft, yet gruff voice says, and Dani pushes the door open to the woman’s naked back.

Dani stops in her tracks because she had never seen so many scars in her life. Some fresh, some old, some large and some small. She wants to reach out and touch them, memorize them and learn the stories behind them. She wants to touch _her._ To run her hands along the gentle curve of her hips. The Lady Witcher’s, no Jamie’s head turns, she must have heard Dani’s sharp intake of breath because she just smirks coyly at her because who could know, who would know unless she feels it to, the pull between them. “I’m so sorry.” Dani stutters, “I’ll just-”

“No, no, It’s me. I tend to forget sometimes, manners and modesty.” She picks up a linen and wraps it around her torso. “Happens when you spend most of you nights in woods around a campfire.” Dani gives her an airy laugh as she enters, walking over to the metal basin and beings to fill it. “Can’t do that here, can ya? Not with that wraith wandering about?” Jamie inquires and Dani’s head perks up. “We saw the notice a few towns away, heard rumors and thought, we’ve delt with worse. What’s another nightwraith.”

“But she’s not just a normal nightwraith.” The words spill out of her mouth and Jamie quirks her head. “I mean the village will be so glad to hear that you are here to try to stop her, but you’re not the first. Dani nervously picks at her fingernail. “I think she’s a relic, because Viola is old, so old. The people in the village used to worship her before the war. She was a goddess to them, they’d send people to her lake as sacrifices and she’d leave them alone, leave us alone because she was getting what she wanted.”

Jamie narrows her eyes at her and then sits on the edge of the bed. “How old is she, exactly?”

Dani’s voice shakes as she goes on. “I don’t know, centuries. She was the baroness of this village, contracted the black lung and died- so they thought. Years after they were told she was murdered by her own sister, who after her death took over her life. Married her husband, raised her daughter and that pissed Viola off and she came back. The baron and his daughter, Viola’s daughter, thought they could get rid of the curse that befell them by dumping her belongings into the lake. The problem was that Viola bound herself to this old chest that held all of her riches, hoping that when her grown up daughter would open it, she could see her face one last time. So, that just made things worse. Because now she just doesn’t walk the manor grounds of the old manor, now she walks the grounds of the village and she wakes, walks and sleeps brings unknowing travelers back to her watery grave.”

“So not only is she a vengeful entity, but she was worshiped as a goddess. The villagers gave her power.” Jamie sighs as Dani nods carefully. “Well that’s just great and because you all stopped giving what she wants, she just takes.”

Her breath shakes and she picks at the skin of her nails. “When the kings men rode through, bringing the priests of their one true god, they burned her relics and tied those who worshiped her to a stake- burned some of them, others left to rot for days and days. So, people stopped worshiping her and now she’s worse. She’s entered homes, taken children. That’s why we lock everything at night, to keep her out.”

“If she’s a wraith can’t she just-” Jamie goes to ask but Dani shakes her head. “Are you telling me she’s corporal?” Her nod confirms it. “Then just lop her head off.”

“People have tried, there have been hunters and slayers before you and they tried. But she knew,” Dani’s voice is just above a whisper. “She knew and she’d just drag them down to the depths, trap their souls in the manor.”

Jamie rubs her lips together. “So, the manor is haunted as well?” She sighs as she reaches for her things and takes out the notice they had ripped from the board in another village. Unfolding the paper, she shows it to the other woman. “And you think that fifty coin is going to solve your problem.”

Dani’s face falls and she knelt in front of the woman, taking her hands from her lap and squeezing them. “I know it’s not enough, but it’s all we have after the last-” She swallows back her anger. “We were conned a month back, a man posing as one of you. He took everything we had and left.” Her ocean blue eyes search Jamie’s deep green ones. “Please, I’m sure there is something I could trade- or do?”

One of Jamie’s elegant eyebrows raises, and she scoffs. “Please, you would never.” She yanks her hands from the other woman’s grasp. “You do have two children, don’t you?” She watches as her face falls. “Ah, yes, you know what witchers do? How they come into homes and take your children if you don’t have enough coin and turn them into one of us. There it is, now you think I’m a monster.”

Dani stands up, brushing her blonde hair out of her face and sticks her chin up in the air. “No, I don’t think you are what the tales say. I hear it all, lock your doors, hide your women and children when the Witchers walk into your village. I heard rumors, how you take children and defile women.” Now Jamie’s face falls and she can see rage in her eyes. “But I know you’re not, I know that you protect even when man pushes you away.” Dani take a deep breath. “And I know what it’s like, to be called a freak, an abomination, a monster, but I’m not and neither are you or your friend.” The other woman’s eyes are on her as she opens the door to leave. “I hope you reconsider before you leave. The rooms are on the house.”

And she leaves, shutting the door behind her while Jamie closes her eyes and listens to the sound of her retreating footfalls.

Jamie can’t sleep, Jamie could never sleep. Even with a relaxing hot bath with soothing oils, she couldn’t sleep. When she closed her eyes, memories haunted her. Memories of her mother and father, of her brothers and the people in her own village. She could still feel the flames on her face when she closed her eyes.

Tonight though, when she closed her eyes, she could only see the innkeeper’s sorrowful eyes that begged her, even offering herself for the protection of her village- a group of people that called her freak. Jamie saw the blue in her eyes, the storm that brewed in them. The innkeeper was breathtaking, almost unhuman. She could smell it on her, the blonde woman wasn’t a 100 percent human because she didn’t have humankinds stink on her. Everything pointed to her being a half breed. From her flawless, almost glowing skin to her striking eyes, sharp cheekbones and the smell of pine and fresh rain on her skin. Jamie, even upon first meeting her was taken and she wondered if it was the same way that Owen had felt when he first met the sorceress Hannah who was patiently waiting for them back home.

Jamie groans as she looks up the support beams on the ceiling. Already knowing she would be taking this job, if not for the coin, but the haunting eyes of the innkeeper. She flexed her hands, the feeling of her touch still lingering on her skin. Jamie knew already that she was thoroughly fucked.

When the sun peaks over the horizon, Jamie stirs from her restless sleep and dresses. Pulling her beige tunic over her torso and her leather breaches on her legs, grumbling as she laces them up along with her boots. She finishes off the rest of her armor, corset and gloves as she walks out of her room, surprised to see the children she had gotten a peak of last night sitting at the bar, looking at her expectedly, wonder in their little faces. Owen stumbles out of his room next, still half asleep, mumbling about having to send a message to Hannah and asking the new woman at the bar where he could do that.

It only took her a moment to realize that it wasn’t Dani at the bar, but another woman with long dark hair and dark brown eyes. Owen thanks the woman and passes by Jamie, telling her to save him some breakfast. Jamie cautiously approaches the bar until the little girl speaks up. “Come sit with us!” She squeaks.

“Yes!” The boy adds. “We want to hear all about your adventures!”

It was the first time that children responded to her like that, they usually ran away in horror or cried. What confused her, however, was that they called Dani by her name and not their mother. So, they weren’t her children after all.

She takes a seat between the two children as the new woman puts her breakfast down in front of her, a hard look in her eye. Well she wasn’t too pleased about her being here. “Miles, Flora, eat your breakfast.” She commands before wiping her hands on her skirt. “Dani, could I have a word?”

Jamie brightens a bit when she sees the blonde woman poke her head out of the kitchen. “Of course, Rebecca!”

“In private?” The other woman, Rebecca adds and Dani sighs as she leaves the kitchen, dusting off the flour from her hands, an annoyed look on her face that changes to a smile when she sees Jamie.

“I’m glad you stayed.” She said in passing as she followed the other woman out of the inn.

As soon as the door shuts, the children spring into action, offering her question after question.

“Have you ever fought a werewolf?”

“What about a siren, have you ever seen one of those? My they are so pretty.”

“Flora, they aren’t pretty, they’ll drown you! What about a wyvern? Oh those teeth- or a harpy! They look so gross!”

“Of course, she’s seen a harpy, they are everywhere after all, Miles. What about a griffin? They look so majestic.”

Jamie has to laugh at their eagerness and the fact that they were still prattling on with question after question, asking to see her swords or her scars or for her to use some magic. They go on until the door of the inn opens, Rebecca and Dani coming back inside still arguing.

“Excuse me, but weren’t you the one that gave every piece of coin we had to a fake who ran off with it all?” Dani harshly speaks. “I know you don’t want to talk about it, but you screwed up and she is still walking and killing. These two, they are the real deal.”

Jamie turns in her chair, eyes on the other two and she speaks up. “The Witcher, the one that came before us, what type of medallion did he have?”

“What?” Rebecca asks, massaging her temples.

Jamie pulls out her own medallion from her tunic. “Your Witcher from earlier would have had one of these on with an animal on it if he was a real Witcher.”

Both women exchange a look and Dani walks over to her. “Can I?” She asks and gently cups the medallion in her hands. “It’s humming?” She whispers and Jamie nods her head. “Becs, did Peter have one of these?”

The shorter woman deflates as she joins her friends’ side.

“He would have had one of six if he was a Witcher.” Jamie explains, her eyes not leaving the blonde woman. “If he didn’t, he was a fake. See, mine is a-”

“Wolf” Dani mutters, her fingers tracing along the face.

“Me and my mentor are from the school of the wolf, he was trained there, I was trained there, and we go back there when the winter settles in.” Jamie tells them both. “So, did he have a medallion?”

Rebecca nods. “See, Dani- He was real, he had a medallion.” She proudly states. “He had a snake.”

Jamie gives a small laugh as Dani lets go of the medallion, allowing it to fall again on her skin. “A snake, you mean a viper?” The shorter woman nods. “Was he young- old?”

“Young,” Rebecca tells her and Jamie sighs.

“Well, then, I’m sorry to say that your Witcher was a fake.” Jamie states while she picks at her bacon. “The school of the viper is gone, it’s witchers dead. They’ve been dead and gone for decades now. Your so called Witcher was a sham, sorry to say.” Jamie grins at the look of pride that occurs on Dani’s face. “Problem is, he was probably a graverobber which means there is a possible chance that the spirit of that Witcher is pissed. So, I hope the fucker haunts him.” Rebecca, however, doesn’t join in on the smile. She just moves back behind the bar and starts cleaning some dishes. There must have been something going on, between the imposter and Rebecca. “How’s about this, it’s daytime. Your lady is not active, so, why don’t you show me the lake and the manor.”

Dani looks away from Rebecca and then meets Jamie’s eyes. “You’ll do the job?” Dani softly asks and when Jamie nods, giving off a half smirk, she does this little jump, smiling brightly. Before Jamie knows it, this woman is embracing her. She doesn’t know what to do, she just goes stiff for a moment and then melts because she honestly doesn’t remember the last time someone touched her like this- without coin. It’s the children’s giggles that make Dani pull away, a muttered sorry and a pink flush spread on her pale cheeks.

“Can we come too?” Miles pipes up. “Please, Dani. We’ve been good!”

Before Dani can answer, Rebecca does. “No, you both have you’re chores to do.” She looks up from the mug she’s been handling, giving her a knowing look. “Besides, this is business, isn’t Dani?”

“And you both know you’re not allowed by the lake.” Dani adds. “I’ll be back soon, Becs, do you think you can hold the fort down.”

She nods. “But when you get back, I’m drowning my sorrows in some ale. I think I’ve earned that.”

Dani gives her friends shoulder a reassuring rub before nodding towards Jamie who stands up and grabs her swords adjusting them to her back as she gives the now sullen children a smile and a wave as she follows Dani out the door. For a small, cursed village, it was pretty. The dirt roads were covered in orange, yellow and red leaves from the large, ancient trees above them. The towns people were out and about, doing their selling and trading goods, some tending to their gardens, but they all have something in common. As Jamie and Dani pass them, they get looks and stares. Mothers push their children behind them, she hears whispers.

_‘Who is that with Dani?’_

_‘Is that a Witcher?’_

_‘Does she really think that a Witcher can stop The Lady?’_

_‘Stupid girl.’_

_‘Freak’_

_‘Abomination’_

_‘Witch, witch, witch’_

Jamie walked at her side as she listened to the towns people, her gaze falling to Dani who looked so unbothered.

_‘They should have burned her with the others.’_

That was it, that was the last straw for Jamie. Her fists are clenched, she is about to whirl on them when Dani stops her. “Don’t feed into them.” Her hand is in hers again, thumb brushing against Jamie’s skin. Her eyes meet hers again and the calming blue of them settles her, Jamie exhales as the small touch sends gooseflesh up her arm and a warmth trough her body. “They’re angry and they have every right to be.”

“They are wishing for your death.” Jamie reminds her, but still, Dani is still calm.

Dani gives her hand a squeeze. “It’s nothing I haven’t heard before, now come on. This way.”

And Jamie is glad that she doesn’t let go of her hand the whole way.

The manor is far from overgrown.

It was like nature just decided that this huge dwelling was hers now. Moss covered the stone wall that blocked the manor off from the nearby village. Vines grew up and up the iron cat, spinning itself into the breaks of the stone. Dani shows no fear as she pushes the gate that groans loudly in protest and walks in first. She turns her head at the ringing of a sword to see Jamie behind her. “What, you never know.” Jamie defends.

Jamie now wondered what the manor looked in it’s prime. Now a heavy, dense fog loomed over it, blocking out the clear morning sky. The gardens, which she was sure shone with beauty was now overgrown with brambles and rotting leaves and the manor itself was in such a sad state, the roof rotting from years of rain and snow, it’s grand walls crumbling brick by brick. It should stink like death, but it doesn’t. All Jamie can smell is Dani, pine and fresh rain. Dani guides her to the lake staying silent the fog becoming thicker and thicker, as they go. She wondered if Dani knew the path that well, or she could see through the fog. Dani takes her hand again, ever so careful not to lose her.

Jamie feels it when they reach the lake. She feels the evil in it’s waters, the pure anger and rage beneath it’s surface. She steps close to the bank, her boot causing a ripple in the water. “Where is she buried?”

“There is a family plot.” Dani tells her. “A bit further down. They buried her in the crypt.”

Jamie gives a quick nod, removing herself from the bank. “Good, we have to burn the bones.”

Dani shakes her head again. “People have tried, but it doesn’t work. The bones don’t burn.”

“So, she has this place on complete lockdown doesn’t she. Tough woman.” Jamie sounds impressed. “It’s sad though, isn’t it? To see a strong-willed woman taken down so easily, I think, if we manage to calm the spirit, we can allow her to pass on. I think her accepting her fate is the kinder thing we can do.”

“And if that doesn’t work?” Dani asks.

“We burn this place to the ground and hope for the best.” Jamie adds casually as she runs her hand through her wild hair. “I don’t know, I got to talk it over with Owen, maybe get Hannah involved. They’ve been at this since I was a kid. They are experts in all things creepy and weird.”

Dani’s eyes leave the lake, and she smiles towards Jamie. “Who’s Hannah?”

“Owen’s sorceress lover, been together for years. Even raised me, Owen’s very own child surprise.” Jamie admits, finding it odd that it slipped off her tongue so easily.

Dani’s eyes widen. “You were a child surprise? I didn’t think Witchers did that anymore.”

“They don’t,” Jamie confirms. “But when your whole town burns down from a relic forktail and you are the only survivor and the only way for him to get paid, he takes you. I think Owen did it because he and Hannah always wanted to have children-”

“-But Witchers and Sorceresses are sterile.” Dani adds and Jamie gives a quick nod, noting how the fog was starting to light up. “So, are you? -”

“No, I didn’t go through the complete trail of grasses, Hannah didn’t want that for me. Surprise to her when she finds out that I prefer the company of women.” She gives knowing smile, which makes Dani chuckle lightly. “What about you?” She pries. “What is your story? I know you’re not 100% human, I can smell it on you.” Dani’s eyes are wide as she quickly turns her head. “Yeah, lovely little Witcher tidbit. Heighted senses and you, darling, don’t have that stink of mankind on you. So, you’re a halfling, but what’s your other half?”

Dani gives her a sigh and then leads her through a hole in the wall, away from the foreboding estate and into a wooded area, rich with autumn colors. “My father, like me ran the tavern and inn. It has been in our family for years, built when the village started growing. He welcomed weary travelers every night, listened to their tales and made sure they were comfortable for the night. My father was the most mundane human to ever exist, until he met my mother an elf. During the first war, she was a leader in the resistance party. She wanted Elves and all non-humans to be treated equally, she was leading a charge, lost the battle and was close to deaths doorstep when she came wandering into the door of the inn. She collapsed right at the door jam and my father scooped her up and nursed her back to health. All the while, the king’s men were in our town. He fell in love with her and she fell in love with him. They married when the first war ended and had me. So, I’m half elf.”

Jamie eyes her as she sits down on a boulder. “Half elf, well that explains a lot. No normal human woman could look like you.”

“And why’s that?” Dani inquires and Jamie shrugs.

“Your beauty, no human woman is as beautiful.” Jamie admits, testing the waters. She wanted to see her reaction, just to make sure. Her gut had been right though, because Dani blushes and smiles fondly at her.

“Well, I beg to differ.” Dani points out a shy smile on her face, catching Jamie’s eye and making her face feel warm for a moment.

Jamie clears her throat and stretches her limbs. Dani wasn’t some random girl she’d find in a brothel; she was something different- special almost. It was like the conversation she had with Owen and Hannah about fate and destiny. That when you meet that one person who you were supposed to be with, you would know, you’d be drawn to them. “So where are they now, you’re parents?”

Dani plays with her hands as she sits down next to her, it’s a nervous tick. “They- they um, died. The pox took my father when I was a child and then when the second war broke out, my mother was dragged to the stake by witch hunters.” Dani looks off into the distance, her pretty eyes full of sadness. “She along with Flora and Miles’ mother and father were tied up and burned alive because.” She licks her lips. “Because the people here in Bly hated them, they hated my mom for being an elf and they hated Charlotte and Damien because they had money.”

Jamie’s heartbreaks. “That’s why you have those kids?” She asks and Dani nods. “Shit, how old where you?”

“Apparently old enough to raise a toddler and a small child, while still running an inn and keeping them safe from the lady in the lake.” Dani breathes and smiles. “I do love them though, with all my heart.”

Suddenly there is a twang of guilt in Jamie’s gut, she remembers her threat against those children last night. She reaches over, covering Dani’s hands with her own and when Dani does not push them away, but rather intertwines their fingers together, her breath catches. “I’m so sorry, Dani.” Jamie whispers. “I promise, I will do my best to keep them safe, to keep you safe.”

“Thank you.” Dani murmurs, her breathes coming quickly all the while her eyes flick between Jamie’s eyes and lips.

Jamie takes that as her queue, she leans in slowly, still testing, still wanting to be sure and to her shock. Dani leans in to. Jamie’s heart in drumming in her ears, she feels breathless and her medallion hums, almost shaking on her skin. The tips of their nose brush against each other, a breath away from their lips meeting when a voice interrupts them, the voice of little Flora.

“Dani!” She calls out in a melodic tune skipping over towards them “Dani! Owen took us out to show-” She stops as the two women quickly move apart. “What are you doing?” She asks, mocking innocence.

Dani laughs and Jamie sighs as she catches Owen standing behind Flora, Miles at his side and holding back a grin.

“What was Owen showing you, sweetling?” Dani asks, clearing her throat, not even attempting to hide her blush.

The little girl takes a moment, eyes darting between Dani and Jamie before presenting them with a bright bundle of flowers. “We were bored at the tavern and Owen said he needed help finding plants to help him and Jamie with the lady.”

“Oh,” Dani covers up her disappointment with her best caretaker voice. “Well, they are very pretty, aren’t they?” She pauses, licks her lips and shakes her head. “You didn’t eat any of them, did you?”

“Of course not, silly. Owen says, not to eat anything that we pick from the ground unless an educated grown up says it’s alright.”

Jamie blinks, laughing under her breath. “Well that was quite a mouthful.”

“We weren’t interrupting anything, were we?” Owen’s almost afraid to ask, and given the look on Jamie’s face, he knew why. “These two tykes were just so excited to show you what they found.”

“Owen, as always.” Jamie sighs. “You’re timing is just impeccable, as always.” She says, dryly.

But it’s Dani with her sweet smile and warm hand on hers that settles her sour mood away. “We can pick off were we left later, if you want?” Her honeyed voice asks, and Jamie gives her a small smile.

“I’d love that.” Jamie agrees with a grin. “That would be nice.”

Dani gives her hands a squeeze before letting go and getting up to join the kids. “So, what other treasures did you manage to squeeze out of our Witcher friend?” She asks the children playfully, then oohing and ahhing at the rune stones in Mile’s hands.

Owen sidesteps to Jamie’s side, hiding his smile until Jamie relents. “Go on,” She sighs with an eyeroll, knowing he was close to bursting.

His toothy grin unleashes, and he is almost like a child with a new toy. “I am so, so, so, sorry we interrupted. Rebecca said that you two went off somewhere. I thought it was on business, but if I knew- oh Jamie, I am so sorry.” He gives a content sigh. “She’s a pretty one though and kind. I approve, oh I’ll have to write Hannah again.”

“Yeah, you will have to write Hannah again, not just about- me, but about what we are dealing with. We’re going to need her, this wraith is powerful, a lot more powerful than we thought”

They settle into a table once they get back to the Inn. It is now loaded with people; a faint lute plays in the background as men get drunk early in the day. Miles and Flora drag chairs over towards their table and Jamie jokes with them, makes them smile too before Dani comes over with two mugs and a pitcher of ale.

“Jamie’s really funny!” Miles informs her and Dani gives him a smile.

“Oh really?” She hums as she puts the pints down in front of them and fills Owen’s first.

Flora giggles and nods her head quickly. “And smart! She said that Bly sounds like the word Blight! Because some of the people here are a blight on the town.”

“Careful, Flora,” Dani playfully warns. Her gaze flips up to Jamie’s catching her smile. “Even though she’s not wrong.” She adds while filling Jamie’s ale, keeping herself close to her body. Jamie smirks up at her, even more so as she drifts closer as Jamie puts a hand on the small of her back.

‘Oi! Wench! What’s a man got to do around here to get a re-fill?” A pig faced man calls out from the bar. “I’ve been waiting ten minutes, I ‘ave,” He slurs.

Jamie is about to open her mouth, reem him out, but Dani beats her to it. Her voice calm and collected. “Keep talkin’ to me like that Higgins and you’ll find slugs at the bottom of you cup.”

“D’ah, I’m sorry- you know ‘ow I am. ‘m sorry.” The man grumbles and Dani rolled her eyes.

“I got to go deal with that.” She points to the drunk man at the bar. “Just let me know if you need anything.” Dani looks back as the two children refuse to move. “Miles, Flora, come on. They have work to do.” The children groan and complain in protest but do as their told. Dani throws another glance over her shoulder, giving Jamie a wink as she saunters away.

Jamie watches, one leg propped up as she watches Dani walk away to go deal with the drunk man unconsciously biting the edge of her lip. Owen, being Owen clears his throat. “Nice, isn’t it. Watching the woman you fancy saunter away like that. You move quick.” Owen comments and Jamie scoffs.

“You’re one to talk, you and Hannah? On the first day?” She rubs the tip of her nose, a teasing grin on her face as she reluctantly tears her gaze from the innkeeper. “And it’s not that I’m moving fast, it’s just that- it’s hard to explain. Like we’ve met before.”

“In another life?” Owen finishes and Jamie nods. “You know, that’s how I felt about Hannah and she later explained that there is this theory that when the gods made our souls, they gave each and everyone of us someone who in no matter what life, we are destined to meet. It’s destiny, it’s our fate. So, if you were to believe that theory, you have met her before. In another life though and, again, if you believe that, you will meet her again and again in your next life and your life after that. Our mortal bodies die, but our souls are born again, and we will always find our soulmates.”

Jamie can’t help the shocked look on her face. “That’s impressive, coming from you.”

Owen chuckles as he takes a swing of her ale. “Ah no, that’s all Hannah. So, when did this start, this little thing between you and our innkeeper?”

“Last night actually.” Jamie breathes and then furrows her brows at Owen’s suggestive look. “Nothing happened, well I mean she did offer- but. I think that was just out of fear that we wouldn’t help. I didn’t take her up on it.”

Owen chokes on her drink, eyes watering as he puts the glass down, coughing a bit as he struggles in shock. “Wait, hold on. A woman who looks like that offered herself to you and you shot her down. We’ll I’ll be damned; you are taking this seriously. What changed your mind though, because you said that if the pay was shit- which let’s face it, it is, then we weren’t taking the job.”

Jamie nods over towards Dani. “She changed my mind, a way with words, that one.” Suddenly her face looks annoyed. “And you by the way, I was so close in those woods until you decided to come along and fuck it up. What the fuck?”

“Firstly, the children where very concerned since you went off to the manor and secondly, how was I supposed to know I was interrupting something?” Owen chortles as Jamie shakes her head. “If I knew it wasn’t business, I would have left you to it. Though quick thought, you do know that she isn’t fully human, I could smell it when we first walked in last night.”

Jamie steals another glance at the blonde, as she pours another round. The shoulder of her dress slipping down ever so slightly to revel the pale skin underneath. What she would do now to have her bare as the day she was born underneath her. “Yeah, she’s an elven halfling. Mother’s side.”

Owen gives a slight nod. “Ah, that makes sense she’s got that elfy air about her.”

“You know, you are one of the best Witchers I have ever met, but sometimes you make no fucking sense.” She jests. “Elfy air.”

“You should know that I am remembering every cruel thing you have said and am telling Hannah when she shows up.” Owen teases a smile on his face. “Now tell me. What do you know about this Wraith?”

So, Jamie tells him everything that Dani told her. The lady of the manor and her tragic death and now tragic afterlife. How she was worshiped as a deity and now was more powerful than ever to the point where even burning her bones wouldn’t help. “Apparently the grounds come alive at night, she walks into town. She’ll kill any adult on sight, children though- she brings them back alive to her lake where they drown. I was thinking, if all else fails, burn the whole manor to the ground.”

Owen sits back, taping his fingers together as he thinks. “Or use a child as bait.” He nods towards Miles and Flora he watches how Jamie’s face twists. “We would be right there when she comes for one of them, Hannah could trap her until-”

“-no” Jamie shakes her head. “No, Owen those children have been through enough. We’re not doing that to them.”

“It would be a different story, wouldn’t it though, if it wasn’t for her?” He nods over towards Dani. “Using the children would have been your first thought. It would be the best thought, but I disagree with it too. I’ll get word to Hannah, have her meet us here tomorrow and tonight, we at least try to weaken this Lady ourselves.” He stands up and finishes off her ale. “I’m proud of you, Jamie.” He tells her. “I know I don’t say it nearly enough, but I am so proud of the woman you’ve become.”

She watches as Owen gives her a small nod before grabbing his cloak and heading out the door of the inn, back into the town. It only takes a moment before Dani comes back over to her, sitting where Owen once sat. She balances her pointed chin on her hand as she leans in. “So,” She is eager, eyes filled with wonder. “What’s the verdict?”

Dani licks her lips, leaning back into her chair. “We go out to meet our Lady tonight.” She notices how Dani’s face visibly falls, worry and concern written all over. “It’ll be fine, we’ll stay in the shadows and watch. We just need a read on her before we do anything, you don’t need to worry.”

“But,” Dani shifts in the chair. “But what if she finds you? You don’t understand, she may have a path- but she’s strayed before and if she senses you-”

Jamie shakes her head, leans forward and takes her hand, lacing her fingers with Dani’s. “She won’t, I promise. Owen is a seasoned Witcher and he’s taught me everything I know. We’ll be fine, I’ll be fine.” Jamie waits for her smile, but it doesn’t come. “I’ll be fine.” She promises.

That night, the sun falls, and the people of Bly begin to lock their doors and windows up tight. Jamie gets ready in her room, putting on her leather armor and dripping oil on her silver sword. The runes on the enchanted silver sword glows, knowing a fight would be coming. She checks her potions, bombs, makes sure her crossbow is fit when she hears a faint knock on her door. “Come in.”

It’s Flora, she rushes in, holding something in her hand. “we made this for you!” She announces and Jamie bends down to look at it. It looked like doll, wrapped with twine and smelling sweet like flowers. “It’s a talisman! Dani said it would keep you safe, right Dani?”

Jamie looks up from the child’s gift to see Dani leaning on the door jam. “That’s right, it will keep her nice and safe.”

Flora grasps her hands together, beaming proudly as she looks between the two women. She gets this knowing look on her face. “I think I’ll get Rebecca to tuck me in.” She skips over, gives Jamie a big hug. “I’ll see you in the morning, right?”

“Of course, and we’ll have a big breakfast.” Jamie tells her and the little girl beams before giving her one last hug before she leaves, shutting the door behind her.

“Smart kid.” Jamie comments. She lifts the talisman to get a better look at it. “Creative too, did you teach her how to make these?”

Dani doesn’t answer her question, she just steps closer to Jamie, worry again flooding those dark blue eyes. She knows they’ll be no fight tonight, Jamie told her so, but it doesn’t stop her from gently cupping Jamie’s face in her hands. She lets out a shuddering breath when she presses her forehead against hers and Jamie’s amulet begins to hum lowly. “Are you sure?” Jamie’s voice asks, softly, carefully and Dani nods.

Of course, Dani was sure. She had been wanting to be closer to her since she first saw her last night, almost had it in the late morning before they had been interrupted. So, Dani closes the gap between them, kissing her sweetly, tenderly. Her body vibrates at the feeling of having Jamie like this and she wonders if Jamie could feel her heart or even hear it, racing against her breast. She wants more though, she wants more when Jamie’s arms encircle around her waist and pulled her flush against her, her body begs and begs for more. She knows though, not tonight. There would be time for that later. Jamie is the first to pull away, lips a bit swollen as she searches her eyes and there is a quirk in her lip, a bit of a smile. Dani shudders pleasantly, nuzzling her nose against hers, like it was something they have been doing for years, over and over again. “Come back safe, please.” Dani whispers, brushing her lips over Jamie’s again. “Please?”

“You know I will.” Jamie reassures her. “No battle tonight, just me and Owen staying far back and watching.” There is a playful smirk on her face. “Maybe even be in your bed before sunup?” She suggests and Dani laughs. “Or better yet, you surprise me in this bed. Whatever suits your fancy.”

“Are you witchers always this cocky?” Dani asks and Jamie nods her head. “Of course you are.” She pulls away from Jamie and goes into the pocket of her shawl, pulling out an amulet on a leather chord and puts it in her hand. Jamie doesn’t get a chance to look at it, or thank her, because Owen is knocking at the door and opens it slightly. Dani takes that as her sign to leave, but not without kissing Jamie’s cheek. “My room is the last one on the right.” She whispers in Jamie’s ear. “Good luck to the both of you.” She gives Owen a nod before leaving them alone.

“I take it that went well?” He singsongs, pointing out Jamie’s flushed face. “Good, we’ll need that kind of luck.”

Jamie had been a Witcher for a long time now. She didn’t fear much, she had seen it all, but there was something about the way the door of the in locked behind them when they left scared her. Or it might have been the town, an eerie fog had covered it and there was silent as the dead. No chirps from insects or calls of animals. It was just silent as a tomb. Jamie finally opens the hand that Dani placed the amulet in, and she is shocked. On the end of the leather chord is a wooden pendant, an inverted triangle with a small Turquoise stone in the middle. “Is that a protection charm?” Owen asks and gives an impressed grunt when Jamie nods before tying it to her belt. “I wonder how our innkeeper knew about that.”

Jamie wonders too but doesn’t make it her main concern. Right now, she worries about the thing in the lake and making sure it won’t catch them off guard. Dani had told her the Lady’s path. From the lake, down the main road. She stops at the entrance of town and then goes back. So, she and Owen go a different path, leaving the manor be. They climb up the ladder of an old watch tower and they wait and wait in silence until they finally see a figure. It’s a woman with a long white dress and long black hair. She hums a ghostly tune in a guttural tone as she walks. It was obvious that the wraith controlled the town in it’s entirety, even the air stilled. Everything was still, everything was silent expect the sound of her footfalls and her melancholy song. She feels Owen tap her shoulder and breaks her gaze from the specter. He’s pointing at something, the manor it’s windows are lit up with an otherworldly glow. This town was more than cursed.

She takes a look back at the Lady who stops at the entrance to the town and she just stands there, like she’s waiting for something or someone and she sways, her song getting louder and louder until it stops all together. There is the sound of rustling foliage and a man stumbles out from the bushes. It was a traveler, she recognized him from the inn while they were eating dinner. A self-declared monster hunter, claiming to be better than any Witcher. He had been pompous, arrogant and Jamie threw him out herself when he took it upon himself to try to grab Dani’s ass after he offered her coin to ‘warm his bed’

He was still drunk as he stumbled out onto the path, lifting a bottle of ale as he pointed towards the lady. “Ey, ‘eh you!” He slurs as he fumbles for the sword on his belt. It was a dull weapon, steel- not silver, no runes, no oil. This idiot didn’t stand a chance. “Your head is gonna look nice on my mantel! C’mon you drowned bi-”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence because the Lady of the Lake moves swiftly, and her hand is on his neck. She lifts him off the ground with a force of supernatural strength. Jamie watches in horror as his legs kick in the air. Jamie goes to pull her blade, but Owen stops her, shaking his head because there was no way they would be able to help him. The man gasps and chokes for air and then a horrifying snap fills the still air, and his body goes slack. The Lady now settles, lowering her arm, but hand still wrapped around his neck and she goes back to humming her song as she drags his body down the road effortlessly. “What the fuck.” Jamie whispers under her breath and again the lady stops and cranes her face upward, the matted wet hair trails away from her face. Jamie’s breath catches in her throat when she sees that The Lady of the Lake no face at all. Just a mouth. It was as if her eyes and nose sunk into her face, wiping all trace of who she once was.

Jamie goes silent again, at Owen’s glare and the being shrieks something unholy, a warning towards them both and Jamie’s ears ring in protest and when she finally stops her screech, she just keeps walking up the path oh so slowly to the manor. Once she reaches it, the gate slams shut and the ghostly light flickers out. In a few more minutes, life comes back in the village. The fog clears and breeze blows, chilling their bone and all Jamie can do is exchange a look with Owen. This wasn’t going to be an easy fight.

As soon as they are sure that the lady descended back to her resting place, they leave the watch tower and make their way back to the inn as silent as they could. Rebecca lets them in, quickly locking the door as they step in. Dani is awake as well, sitting at one of the tables, a steaming mug in her hand. She’s seems to breathe a sigh of relief when she see’s Jamie and Owen back safe. “You’re okay?” Dani asks and Jamie nods as she sits across from her. “Did you see her?”

Jamie nods and Owen sighs. “Oh, we saw her in all of her glory. She killed that traveler from earlier, just picked him up and snapped his neck like a twig. She dragged him away like he was nothing and he was a large fellow.” He explains to them.

“She was humming something though, a song.” Jamie pointed out. “She hummed it the whole way towards the edge of town till she got back to the manor.”

“Oh Willow Waly.” Dani looks over at Becca. “Sometimes we hear the children randomly singing it, a long time ago, when the Lady didn’t look so- terrifying, you could actually hear her singing it. The tune was so haunting, it would attract people to her.” She catches Jamie’s eye. “Legend has it, when Voila was alive, she’d sing that song to her daughter and her husband. I don’t understand why- it’s such a sad song.”

Owen gives a stretch and a yawn. “Well, we can discuss it tomorrow. Hannah hopes to be here by noon, she can’t use a portal because- well, kings men in this town. So, she’ll arrive by carriage after portaling in through the next town over.”

“Wait.” Rebecca looks over at Dani. “You’re bringing a sorceress into this? H-how much is it going to be?”

Owen gives Jamie a nod and she shakes her head. “Don’t worry about it, it’s on the house. Besides, it’s not every day where Owen and I are able to deal with something worth fighting.”

Rebecca shakes her head. “No, we can’t just do that. At least take the fifty coin.”

“We are not taking what little coin you have left.” Jamie tells her. “How about this, you keep a roof over our hears while we figure this out and cook us three meals a day, then we have a deal.”

Rebecca and Dani share a glance and then nods. “Alright.” She agrees. “Besides, I’m too tired to argue. This one right here insisted on staying awake till you got back.” There is a knowing smile on Rebecca’s face. “And I’m heading to bed, I’ll see you in the morning.” She winks at Dani and she goes off to her room Owen trudging to his own and leaving the two of them alone in the tavern if only for a moment. Dani stands up, taking Jamie’s hands into her own and pulling her slightly to her feet.

“We should get some sleep.”

“I heard her, I heard her screaming and I thought- I thought she took you.”

Their tones are hushed whispers, scared to wake the sleeping children and Jamie is drawn to her lips again. Jamie kisses her this time with as much passion and fervor her tired body would allow, heat pools below her belly when Dani’s tongue swipes along her bottom lip, begging for permission and those sounds she was making, gods they would do her in right now. Dani leads her to her room and Jamie kicks the door shut behind them as she kisses the sweet skin of Dani’s neck. Jamie pulls away just a bit and looks into Dani’s eyes, the soft glow from the fireplace allowing Jamie to her pupils were fully blown and for the second time that night, Jamie asks. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Dani whimpers. “Please.” And her lips are on hers again. Dani’s slender hands move to unbuckle her armor, her swords falling to the floor with a clatter all the while Jamie fights with unlacing Dani’s corset that fit over her dress. She can’t move fast enough, not with the way Dani mewls, rolling her hips into Jamie’s thigh. Jamie does the only thing she can do with the corset half open; she presses Dani against the wall and uses one of her hands to hitch Dani’s leg around her hips and the other trails under her skirts, touching the smooth skin of her thigh. Jamie’s mouth is hot against her neck and Dani’s breath hitches when Jamie’s adept fingers her heat flesh.

She warm and dripping, already so ready for her. Her fingers move with the slightest bit of pressure gathering her arousal as she focuses on Dani’s swollen nub. The other woman completely melts into her touch, breathy moans in her ear and the whisper of her name on her lips. She’s close, Jamie picks it up by the sound of her heart, so she stops and Dani whines in protest. “I want to see you.” Jamie breathes. “I want to see all of you.”

And that’s how she has Dani beneath her, flawless skin almost glowing in the warm light of the fireplace. Her golden hair fanned out around the pillow looks like a crown and Jamie’s is looking at her with awe and a bit of self-consciousness about her own appearance. However, that is thrown out the window when Dani glides her hands up her tunic, fingers grazing across marred skin before she pulls the tunic over her head and tosses it to the side. “Jamie,” She inhales. “Jamie, you’re so beautiful.” Dani tells her while she leans up, capturing her in another kiss as she unlaces her breeches and pulls them down her hips. “So damn beautiful.”

Jamie pulls away from her lips, kissing down her jaw, behind her ear and the column of her neck. She makes her way down to her breasts, taking a rose-colored bud into her mouth, smirking a bit when Dani breathes her name again, curling her fingers into her hair while legs open wider. She kisses lower and lower until she is able to taste the sweetness of her and Jamie has her keening. Her name said again and again as Jamie savors her and when she unravels with her tongue at her clit and her fingers curled inside of her, she savors it and moves back up her body, admiring the way she looked now. Her skin now covered in a sheen of sweat, breasts heaving as she catches her breath and her tousled hair. She’s even more breath taking then she was before. Jamie finds herself surprised when Dani flips them, settling on top of her with one request. “Show me?”

And later, when Jamie comes down with a of slew of curses and Dani’s name of her lips, she snuggles beside her, even more surprised when Dani wraps her arms around her and pulls her close, sighing contently as she presses a kiss to the crown of her head. Jamie had never been held before, she always had done the holding, but this though? She could get used to this.

Jamie sleeps that night, actually sleeps with a warm body flushed against her back and arms holding her securely. She hadn’t slept this well since she was a child, since before every night had her shoot up, breathless from a nightmare. What she does wake up to is a glint of the rising sun and the feeling of eyes on her back and the light movement of fingers, tracing old wounds. Jamie sighs pleasantly, intertwining her fingers with Dani, letting her know she was awake. “How did you sleep?” Dani’s voice softly asks.

Jamie turns her body to face her. “It’s the best I’ve slept in ages.”

There is a breath of a laugh and a sincere smile. “I feel the same way.”

A comfortable silence falls between them and Dani kisses her again, a smile on her lips. “The kids are going to be up soon.” She murmurs, running two of her fingers through Jamie’s curls. “And as much as I don’t want to get up, this door will fly open and we’ll have company.”

And Jamie chuckles. “They’d be in for quite a show.”

“Oh, it would scar them completely.”

The fabric of the blankets ruffles as Dani slides out of bed to dress, all the while Jamie watches, drinking her in with the sunlight. Her curves to the flare of her hips, she was perfect, and Jamie had no idea what she had done to get so lucky.

“Well, it’d teach them to knock.” Jamie points out as she sits up. “I learned that the hard way myself.”

Dani laughs as Jamie pulls on her breaches and tunic. Once they are decent, Dani reaches out her hand and pulls Jamie to her feet, pressing feather light kisses to her knuckles. “C’mon, I’m starved.”

And color Jamie impressed because here she was, happy to leave her room with her hand in hand.

They are greeted to the sounds of silverware clacking, Miles and Flora already up and talking as Rebecca laughs and ruffles Miles hair. They do notice them, however, the talking stops, mainly because of Owen’s raised brow and another feminine voice speaks out. “Well, well, Jamie on the second night?”

Hannah was sitting at the head of the long table, a fine china teacup in her hand and as always dressed in the finest clothes. Dani doesn’t let go of Jamie though and Rebecca gives them both a wink as Flora and Miles begin chatting again. Jamie scoffs as she sits, noting the pink tone in Dani’s cheeks. She knew, for a fact from last night that her blush bloomed a bit lower than that. “Hm, you’re one to talk you and Owen? The first night?” Jamie teases as Hannah rolls her eyes. “Scandalous.”

Hannah smiles into her teacup and places it gently onto the saucer. “Well,” Everything about this woman is elegant, Dani thinks. From the way she held herself to her dress, the heavy velvet dark green number buttoned all the way up her neck, and she could even see the silver embroidery stitched in. Her lips painted red and her skin, smooth and flawless. No wonder, Owen, who had been seated at her side couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. Dani took a drink form her own cup, turning her head slightly to look at Jamie and picking up that she was looking at her the same way Owen looked at Hannah. She had heard that sorceresses where beyond beautiful, flawless even. They gave up apart of themselves to look like that, to never age, to live forever. “You know when you know.” She tells Jamie, security in her tone. “And you, darling, obviously knew.” She clears her throat and cast her gaze upon Dani. “I am Hannah Grose, founding sister of the lodge of sorceresses. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Dani. Owen has been going on and on about you since I got in.”

Dani blinks, thanking Flora as she passed her a plate. “I uh- I thought you’d be coming in this afternoon?”

“Oh no, darling. I used a portal. Got in late last night. The story of this Lady of the Lake has me intrigued, it’s so obvious this village is cursed, and I like a good challenge.”

“Are you going to stop the lady?” Flora asks and Hannah confidently nods her head.

“Sweetheart, with these two witchers at my side, there is nothing we can’t do.” Hannah confirms. “It’s my hope that we can get to it tonight. I’ll head up to the manor after breakfast with Owen and start casting protection charms.” She taps a perfectly manicured fingernail against her glass. “By morning, your children will be safe to be out and about after sundown.”

“Thank you again, all of you so much.” Dani expresses. “I know I keep saying it, but you have no idea how much you’re helping all of us. If tonight is her last walk, then we’ll be forever in your debt.”

Jamie shakes her head, putting her hand over Dani’s. “Hey, what did I tell you? There will be no debt, if getting rid of this haunt keeps you and the kids safe, it’s worth it.” Dani gives her hand a squeeze, returning a small smile as Hannah and Owen stand up. “Are you heading to the manor already?” Jamie asks them and Owen nods.

“You know how this one is, just meet us there when you’re ready. Owen extended his hand, which Hannah accepts gratefully and leave the inn, just leaving the three adults and the two children. They chat while they eat, Dani smiling when she catches Jamie’s glance and Rebecca near choking on her food when Flora and Miles ask if they could join Dani and Jamie’s sleepover next time. It was the laughter that was shared over the breakfast table, the way Rebecca teased Dani about her disastrous tea making skills or the way Dani scolds Flora for teasing Miles. Jamie already had a family in Owen and Hannah, they raised her and loved her but maybe becoming a part of this one would give her that sense of home that she had been longing for and she felt that last night when she was laying in Dani’s arms. She felt settled, she felt like home.

She helps Dani and Rebecca with the clean up for breakfast, before she must go. She’s at the door, Dani’s hand finding a home in hers as she kisses her, and Jamie promises to be back by lunch. As the door shuts, Dani is faced with three curious people. “You need to tell us everything.” Rebecca tells her. “Well, tell me everything. These little tykes don’t need to hear all of the details.”

Dani rolls her eyes and laughs before Miles speaks up. “Jamie is going to stay with us, right? I hope she does. I really like her.”

Dani shares a look with Rebecca. In all honesty, it wasn’t something she thought about. Falling into Jamie had been such a whirlwind, but Jamie was a Witcher and she knew they didn’t have a single place to call home. While her and Jamie where new, she could see a future, no she could feel a future. That unspoken connection that she felt when they first locked eyes. “I don’t know, Miles. But I hope she does.”

“But she likes you.” Flora points out. “And you like her, it would be oh so splendid if she did.”

Dani gives the kids a nod and smiles when Rebecca shoos them outside. “So, you need to tell me- how was it?” Rebecca pries and Dani feels her face heating up. “Please, I told you about Peter and I!”

“Yes, and I didn’t want to hear it.” Dani reaffirms as she takes the last of the plates to the kitchen.

Rebecca gives an annoyed sigh. “C’mon, please- one little detail?”

“Fine, it was mind-blowing- and that’s all you’re getting!”

Meanwhile, at the manor, Jamie trails behind Owen and Hannah while they lay enchantments and Hannah turns to Jamie as she walks. “So, my darling girl, when where you going to tell me that your lover was a witch?”

Jamie’s brow furrows. “What are you-? I already told you, she’s a halfling, not a witch.”

Owen and Hannah share a look and Hannah reaches down, knocking the amulet Dani had given her last night. “I know a magical object when I see one and that woman of yours, she oozes magic. A possible white witch if I’m not mistaken. So much raw power.” Hannah sighs. “She could become a sorceress, if she so wants to.”

Jamie scoffs and shakes her head. “Dani is no witch; she is just a half elf who raising two orphaned children in an inn.”

Jamie doesn’t harp on what Hannah said, she tries not to when they make their way back to the inn later in the day. The usual patrons are there, and she finds herself beaming when she sees Dani serving someone their dinner. It was calming just to be near her, to see it. It was as if all of her anxieties eased when she set her eyes upon the blonde woman. Dani catches her gaze at last nodding towards the kitchen and Jamie nods her head.

Dani must have passed off some of the people to Rebecca because she’s there in an instant, her mouth on hers. Jamie hums into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the other woman’s waist and pulling her against her. She gives a small huff when Jamie moves her lips away with a smirk. “So impatient.” Jamie comments and Dani giggles.

“After last night, can you blame me?” She asks with a glint in her eyes.

“Well, there will be other nights,” Jamie promises. Her mind goes back to Hannah though and what she said about Dani. “I actually have a question for you, you know before we have to go deal with the Lady. Are you a witch?” Dani’s eyelashes flutter and Jamie sucks in a deepbreath. “Because Hannah said that she felt it, some aura coming off of you. Listen, if you are, it doesn’t change anything. I mean you made me this and it kept me safe today when we were dealing with some pissed of spirits of Viola’s victims.”

Dani takes a breath and likes her lips, looking away from Jamie’s eyes for a moment. “I- I am not a witch per say.” She tells her, still not looking into her eyes and Jamie wonders why she avoided the topic so. “You already know I’m half-elf, I just wasn’t fully honest because of the elf blood that runs through my veins, telling people about it could put me at risk, Flora and Miles as well and I-” She takes a shuddering breath and meets her eyes. “I know you would never, this bond, this connection that we have- you would never, so- my mother is a descanted of the Elder Blood. She wasn’t just a rebel, she was a sage and a powerful one, the elven blood that runs through my veins is strong, powerful and in the wrong hands it could-”

“Destroy everything.” Jamie finishes. She read about the elder blood, the powerful gene that was created years and years before their time. Some said that the blood was a curse, to sow hate and conflict wherever the carrier goes. It was dirty blood, contaminated blood and those that carried it would destroy and kill everything in it’s path. Dani though, Dani would never. Not this sweet golden-haired woman that ran an inn and raised two children. She was what other text read, about how it’s wielders were the key between two worlds. If she were trained, she could bend time and space at her very will, but she wouldn’t want to do that, not Dani- never Dani. “Have you ever used it, the magic?”

Dani shakes her head. “No, I never used it and I will never use it. The bloodline ends with me.” She pauses a look of fear crossing her. “This doesn’t change anything, does it?”

Jamie shakes her head. “No, love, it changes nothing. It just explains that pull we feel, next to every Witcher is an equally powerful magical being and I will support you with whatever it is you want to do with it.” Jamie leans in, nuzzling her nose against hers. “Your secret is safe with me, I swear.”

They stay in the embrace for a moment longer, a whispered thank you coming out of Dani’s mouth as she buries her face into the crook of her neck and Jamie would stay by her side, keep who she was in her mind for the rest of her life if she’d let her.

When night falls, Jamie prepares herself again this time with Dani who laces up her now silver armor. Hannah told her she’d need that extra protection, once she is done tightening each strap, she turns Jamie around. “Promise you’ll come back?”

Jamie reaches out, cupping her face with her gloved hands, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “I promise.”

Sadly though, the night doesn’t go as planned. They walk into her domain, the manor lighting up with an eerie glow and the peaceful spirits of Viola’s rage watch from the distance as Jamie, Owen and Hannah all stand at the bank of the river and a lump forms in Jamie’s throat as she watches the woman raise from the lake. She and Owen both unsheathe their silver blade and as Hannah mutters a spell to trap her in their ring and that enrages the spirit. She screams out when she realizes that she can’t walk past and attacks them instantly, she swipes at them with clawed hands in a speed that Jamie had never witnessed before, goes for their necks and screams and screams, shaking the ground below them. Suddenly, Owen’s on ground, gasping for air and The Lady has Jamie by the throat, lifting her up in the air, her rotting flesh burning from her silver chainmail and she throws her like a forgotten sack of potatoes. Jamie gasps and gasps for breath, coughing as she struggles to get up, the Lady walks and walks. Jamie looks over at Owen who is on the ground along with Hannah, still knocked out. So, she drags herself up and follows after until she hears another blood curdling scream with “Flora! Flora no!” Jamie’s at the gate, watching as the Lady walks back with a passed-out Flora in her arms. How did she even get out of the, why would she leave the inn?

“Let her go!” It’s Dani racing after them, looking disheveled. “Let her go now! She doesn’t belong to you!”

The way Viola holds her makes it almost impossible for her to stop her without hurting the child. Dani however doesn’t stop, she catches up and actually grabs the wraiths shoulder. Viola screams again and spins, taking Dani by the neck and lifting her like she did with that hunter last night and Jamie finds her heart in her chest as she picks up her sword, watching as her lovers legs kick in the air. She lifts her blade, about to bring it down when Dani’s eyes glow and a bright light envelope all of them. Again, the air goes silent, still and as soon as it comes, it leaves.

It takes a moment for her eyes to adjust, but when they do, she sees Dani on the ground Flora now in her arms as the lady of the lake stands in front of them. However, she doesn’t look horrifying anymore. She’s a specter now, dressed in fine clothes and her waterlogged appearance now gone. Dani had done it, Dani broke the curse. The ghost gives off a laugh as she looks at her hands, her clothes and then up at the manor. “You, you freed me.” Viola stated. “Thank you, thank you so much.” She turns her head over to Jamie, her beautiful face restored. “Please, Witcher, burn the crypt and the bodies in it, please let me rest.”

As the suns first rays hit the horizon, the ghostly form vanishes and Jamie rushes over towards Dani and Flora, wrapping her arms around them both as Flora comes to. “It’s okay.” She sooths as Dani shakes and sobs. Jamie reaches up and wipes a tear of blood from her cheek. “You’re okay.”

Owen and Hannah join them soon after, Hannah murmuring a what was that to Owen about Dani. They walk back to the inn, Owen staying behind to burn the bones of Voila and the others in the crypt. As Jamie gets a shaken Dani into bed, Rebecca explains what happened. How there was a knock, how Flora thought it was her or Owen and how easily The Lady tricked the little girl. Jamie takes time to tell Rebecca that Voila was gone for good before she goes back into Dani’s room, sitting on the bed as Dani sits up. “How do you feel?” Jamie asks her

Dani shakes her head. “I- I just,” She closes her eyes and rubs her head. “I lost control and I promised myself over and over that I would never-”

“Dani.” Jamie stops her. “You did it for good though, you used your blood for good. You saved Flora, you pulled a curse off a village, made a spirit move on.” Dani looks away and Jamie scoots closer, taking her face in her hands and moving it back to look at her. “Dani, you are not a monster, or a freak. You’re a hero.”

But the village of Bly would never know about Dani’s heroic acts, what they would find on the grounds of the manor was the body of the man called Peter Quint who had conned them. Owen was proud to say that he still had the pouch of coins on him which her gladly returned to Rebecca. There is a festival that goes well into the night as the people praise the witchers and Dani for hiring them. Dani, however, isn’t in sight so Jamie goes searching. She finds her with Hannah on a bench away from the people. “What you have is a gift, darling.” Hannah assures her, just as Jamie did. “And I completely understand that you do not want to pursue it. If you ever change your mind and want to learn how to control it, you know how to contact me. Just know, that magic doesn’t make you a monster.”

Jamie clears her throat to let her presence known and Hannah gives Dani a soft smile. “Well, I best go find Owen, no telling where he passed out drunk at.”

Once she leaves, Dani takes her place, sitting on the bench knee to knee with Dani. “Are you feeling any better?”

Dani nods her head. “I do, I just feel- different is all. I mean the village feels light, the manor is no longer this foreboding presence. It’s just, strange.” Dani finds herself smiling as Jamie laces their fingers together. “So, I suppose you’ll be off then?”

“Why, trying to get rid of me?” Jamie flirts and Dani shakes her head, a sadness filling her eyes. “I was actually talking to Owen about it and we both decided that it’d be best if I stay here with you and Flora and Miles- even Rebecca if you’d have me. I would just take local contracts, go to Kaer Morhan to visit every once and a while. He’s going to retire, had enough of it and just wants more time with Hannah. It’s just that, he pointed out that when you find the person you are supposed to be with, you hold on tight and never let go. So, what do you say, can I stay and live the rest of my days with you?”

Dani gives a went laugh, tears in her eyes as she wraps her arms around her. “Of course you can,” She breathes. “You always have a place here, with me.”

So, the restless Lady Witcher stays in the village of Bly. She takes contracts on the side to help put coin on the table. It’s in the winter months when Jamie lets it slip that she loves her, it comes out in the wee hours of the morning as she watches Dani wander around in one of her tunics. Jamie watches as her face lights up at the confession and she jumps back into their warm bed, peppering Jamie’s face with kisses and confessions of her own love. A year later in that same bed, separated by two sleeping children who had climbed in during the night after a bad dream, one that Dani had blamed Jamie for telling one to many stories about her journeys, that Dani asks her to marry her. Jamie manages to wake up the children as she climbs over them to get to her lover, whispering a yes against her lips.

And finally, Jamie knows peace.


End file.
